2016
2016 is a year in the 21st century. Events *'Unknown date': The senior class of Hill Valley High School graduates. One member of this class spray painted "CLASS OF 16" in the alleyway where the DeLorean time machine landed in 2015. Behind the scenes *'Wednesday, January 13': The fourth issue of IDW's Back to the Future comic is released. *'Wednesday, February 24': The fifth issue of IDW's Back to the Future comic is released. *'Wednesday, March 30': The sixth issue of IDW's Back to the Future comic is released. *'Wednesday, April 13': The Back to the Future: Cover Gallery, which collects all of the alternate covers for the first five issues of IDW's Back to the Future comic, is released. *'Wednesday, April 20': The seventh issue of IDW's Back to the Future comic is released. *'Thursday, April 28': Back to the Future: An Adventure Through Time, the card game by IDW Games, is released. *'Wednesday, May 11': The first issue of IDW's Back to the Future: Citizen Brown, the comic adaptation of Telltale's Back to the Future: The Game, is released. *'Wednesday, May 18': The Back to the Future: Untold Tales and Alternate Timelines trade paperback, which collects the first five issues of IDW's Back to the Future comic, is released. *'Wednesday, May 25': The eighth issue of IDW's Back to the Future comic is released. *The 2001 film Back to the Future Part III celebrates its 15th Anniversary on May 25, 2016. *'Tuesday, May 31': The last Back to the Future: The Ride attraction closes at Universal Studios Japan. *The 1996 film Back to the Future celebrates its 20th Anniversary on July 3, 2016. *'Wednesday, June 15': The second issue of IDW's Back to the Future: Citizen Brown is released. *'Wednesday, June 22': The ninth issue of IDW's Back to the Future comic is released. *'Wednesday, July 13': The tenth issue of IDW's Back to the Future comic is released. *'Wednesday, July 20': The third issue of IDW's Back to the Future: Citizen Brown is released. *'Wednesday, August 10': The eleventh issue of IDW's Back to the Future comic is released. *'Wednesday, August 17': The fourth issue of IDW's Back to the Future: Citizen Brown is released. *'Wednesday, September 28': **The twelfth issue of IDW's Back to the Future comic is released. **The fifth issue of IDW's Back to the Future: Citizen Brown is released. *'Wednesday, October 12': IDW released the dice game Back to the Future: OUTATIME. *'Wednesday, October 19': The thirteenth issue of IDW's Back to the Future comic is released. *'Tuesday, October 25': IDW's Back to the Future: Continuum Conundrum trade paperback is released. *'Wednesday, November 2': The Chicago Cubs win the World Series, a year after Back to the Future Part II originally prophesied. Miami's MLB team, the Marlins, had placed third in the National League East. *'Wednesday, November 9': The fourteenth issue of IDW's Back to the Future comic is released. *'Wednesday, December 21': The fifteenth issue of IDW's Back to the Future comic is released. Appearances *''Back to the Future Part II'' pl:2016 Category:Years